Clã Fênix
|image1=Phoenix 2.png |campeão=Shiba Tsukune |famílias=Família Isawa Família Shiba Família Asako |motto=''“Domine os elementos e renasça.”'' Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, p. 17 }}O Clã Fênix é um dos sete Grandes Clãs, fundado pelo Kami Shiba Risen from the Flames, by Robert Denton III. Eles são os mestres da magia de Rokugan, mas eles também são pacifistas convictos e têm pouco interesse em guerra. The Great Clans Eles possuem grandes quantidades de shugenja e um Conselho de Mestres Elementais, Legend of the Five Rings: The Card Game que são os líderes do clã. The Great Clans (Learn to Play Rulebook) Clã Fênix Famílias do Clã Fênix A Fênix consiste em quatro famílias, a Família Asako, a Família Isawa, que lidera o clã, e a Família Shiba, de onde o Campeão do Clã Fênix, o protetor do Clã, é selecionado. Em 1123 a família Kaito foi elevada ao status de família plena.Outsiders, by Robert Denton III Dever A Fênix é o mais místico dos Grandes Clãs, os guardiões do Tao de Shinsei e os cuidadores da alma do Império. Os membros do clã cuidam dos espíritos da terra e servem aos seus senhores como sacerdotes e conselheiros espirituais. A Fênix mantêm santuários através do Império, ensina os mistérios do Tao e preserva a harmonia entre deuses e mortais. Exército A paz é o caminho da fênix, não a guerra. Quando eles são forçados à guerra total, o Campeão da Fênix é tão vocal quanto o Conselho dos Cinco inteiro, com o campeão e a Guarda Elemental indo a campo pessoalmente para combater em conflitos importantes. É costume que cada membro da Fênix reze por perdão antes do confronto. Emerald Empire: The Essential Guide to Rokugan, p. 57 Propriedades Notáveis * Gisei Toshi * Isawa Mori Seidô * Bosque dos Isawa * Kyûden Isawa - Academias Elementais Isawa * Mori Kuroi * Nikesake * Castelo da Glória Matinal * Castelo do Carvalho Pálido * Cidade da Recordação * Shiro Shiba * Sanpuku Seidô História Tribo de Isawa O infante Império fundado pelos Kami foi assolado por um exército sombrio de um lugar que viria a ser conhecido como as Terras Sombrias, liderado pelo Kami caído Fu Leng. Dark Hands of Heaven (FFG News) Shiba e o Pequeno Professor, Shinsei, convenceu o sacerdote Isawa e sua tribo a se juntarem a eles na luta contra as forças das Terras Sombrias. Shiba estabeleceu tradições diferenciadas em que guerreiros e sacerdotes podiam existir lado a lado. The Great Clans (Learn to Play Rulebook) O juramento de Shiba é conhecido como a Promessa. Repentance Does Not Come First, by Robert Denton III Alianças Shiba se casou com Tsumaru, uma princesa ningyo. Seu casamento uniu o reino submarino com a família Shiba. O Clã Garça esteve por muito tempo entre os aliados rokugani da Fênix. The Sword and the Spirits, by Robert Denton III Escolas O Clã Fênix possui as seguintes escolas: * Elementalista Isawa (Shugenja) * Inquisidor Asako (Cortesão, Shugenja) * Erudito Asako (Cortesão * Kaito Guardião de Santuário (Monge) * Guardião Shiba (Bushi) Campeão do Clã Fênix O Campeão do Clã Fênix é o líder da família Shiba. Ele não escolhido através de direito de nascença, mas por Ofushikai, em uma cerimônia especial presidida pelos Mestres Elementais. As almas dos Campeões passados se colocam ao seu lado, oferecendo conselhos ao novo campeão. Um santuário é construído em honra a cada Campeão da Fênix falecido. The following are the known Champions of the Phoenix Clan: Categoria:Clã Fênix Categoria:Líderes do Clã Fênix Categoria:Linha Temporal de Sucessão